Super Mario Adventures - Episode 1: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom
by Mevans2703
Summary: Mario and the others are planning a surprise birthday party for Princess Peach, but will everything go as planned? Or will a certain someone try to ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first episode of my fanfiction series, Super Mario Adventures! I'm very excited to tell you all many stories about Mario and the gang! So, without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

The sun rose above the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds awoke and began to sing, and the streets of Toad Town began to get busy.

In a house that was near Princess Peach's castle, two heroic brothers woke up, their names were Mario and Luigi, better known as the _Super Mario Bros._

When Luigi got out of bed and went downstairs to go check the calendar, he realised that today was no ordinary day… _today was Princess Peach's birthday!_

"Hey, bro!" Luigi yelled upstairs to Mario, "I think you'd better check this out!"

"What is it…?" yawned Mario, who was still in his pyjamas whilst his brother was already dressed.

"See for yourself!" Luigi chuckled.

As Mario took a look at the calendar, he nearly fell backwards with surprise! "Mamma-mia!" he exclaimed, "I forgot that today was Peach's birthday!"

"Do you have any ideas on how we're gonna celebrate it, bro?" asked Luigi.

"I do, actually!" Mario smiled, "We're gonna surprise her with a huge feast, and we should invite everyone, except Bowser, of course!" he added with a laugh.

"Does that include Wario & Waluigi?" Luigi wondered, "They're usually our rivals…"

"True," admitted Mario, "But I'll try to talk them into not misbehaving."

"Alright. You'd better have a shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and then we'll tell the others!" grinned Luigi.

"Okie-dokie!" Mario grinned back.

Later, after Mario got ready, he and Luigi were about to set off, when there was a knock at their door.

"If that's Peach at the door, then this is gonna be awkward…" said Mario.

But when they opened the door, it wasn't Peach, it was Starlow! "HELLO YELLO!" the cheerful Star Sprite exclaimed.

"Oh, good morning, Starlow!" Mario smiled, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment, I thought Princess Peach was at the door..." he chuckled sheepishly.

Starlow laughed. "Since when do you worry about Peach being at the door?" she asked.

"It's her birthday today," Luigi explained to her. "And this year, we're going to be planning a surprise party for her!"

"Oh, cool! I guess this means that you two will have to bake her a cake, after the countless amounts of cakes that she's baked for you after saving her!" joked Starlow.

The three of them laughed. "Nah, we'll get someone else to do the cake!" assured Mario.

"Ha ha! Alright," giggled Starlow, "So where were you two headed?"

"We're just going around the Mushroom Kingdom and inviting lots of people to the party!" said Luigi, "Do you want to come with us, Starlow?"

Starlow's face lit up! "Sure, I'd love to!" she smiled.

"Okie-dokie! Let's-a-go!" beamed Mario, as the trio set off.

Meanwhile, at Toad and Toadette's house, the siblings were very excited, as they were busy making decorations for Peach's birthday party.

"Hard to believe that this time of year has come again!" exclaimed Toad whilst he blew up the balloons.

"I know, right?" said his sister excitedly, while she was busy making the bunting. "This year, the Princess' birthday is gonna be her best one yet!" she giggled.

"Less talkie, more workie!" her brother laughed.

"Yeah, I'll shut up now." laughed Toadette.

Half an hour later, they had finished the decorations, and presented them to their parents.

"Aww, darlings, they're magnificent!" said Mom.

"Kids, I just know that you're gonna make the Princess happy with these!" said Dad.

"Thanks!" the siblings said in unison, proud of their work.

"How about you two go and take these to Uncle Toadsworth and let him sort them out for the party?" Mom suggested.

"Okay, mom! Bye!" smiled Toadette, as she and Toad set off for Toad Town Hall to see Toadsworth, who was the mayor of the Mushroom Kingdom.

When they arrived, Toadsworth loved the decorations that the siblings had made! "These are simply splendid, kids! Princess Peach will love them!" he said.

"Thanks, uncle!" smiled Toad.

"Dad pretty much said the same thing!" giggled Toadette.

"Ha ha ha! I bet he did!" Toadsworth chuckled, "I sure do hope Master Mario and Master Luigi are busy inviting everyone to Princess Peach's surprise party!"

"They're probably doing it, right as we speak!" laughed Toad, as Toadette and Toadsworth joined in with the laughter.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Starlow were busy sending invites to everyone they knew, including:

 **Yoshi, the food loving dinosaur.**

 **Birdo, Yoshi's girlfriend.**

 **Princess Daisy, ruler of Sarasaland, tomboy at heart, and Peach's best friend.**

 **Rosalina, protector of the cosmos, the adopted mother of the Lumas, and keeper of the Comet Observatory.**

 **Kylie Koopa, one of the good-natured Koopa Troopas, photographer for the Mushroom Kingdom Times newspaper, and good friend of Mario and Co.**

 **Mr. Hicks, a rather tubby middle-aged Toad, Kylie Koopa's boss, and head of the Mushroom Kingdom Times.**

 **Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong and Funky Kong from Kongo Jungle.**

 **All of Wario's friends from Diamond City.**

 **Professor Elvin Gadd, inventor and best buddies with Luigi.**

 **Nabbit, a thief who usually misbehaved, but promised to behave at Peach's party.**

"Anyone else?" asked Starlow.

"Well, I was thinking of inviting Wario and Waluigi to the party as we-" Mario began.

"WHAT?!" screamed Starlow, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

"Mario said that he's gonna talk to them about being good at the party, alright?" Luigi assured her.

Starlow cooled down. "Alright then…" she muttered.

The trio eventually found Wario and Waluigi, who were fishing for coins, instead of Cheep Cheeps. They were always trying to get-rich-quick, but their plans usually backfired.

"Hey, you two!" Mario called out to them.

"What the heck do YOU want, Mr. Red Jerk?" snapped Wario.

"Wow… I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, that was a pretty pathetic insult." mused Starlow, as Luigi chuckled at her comment.

"Shut up, Miss Nude!" jested Waluigi, as he and Wario started to laugh at her.

Starlow was furious! "HEY NOW, WHO'S NUDE?!" she barked, "OPEN YOUR EYES! I HAVE SHOES!"

"Well," sighed Mario, "If you two are gonna be like that, then I'm afraid you can't come to Princess Peach's birthday party. Let's go, guys."

"What a shame," said Luigi, "They're gonna miss out on all the delicious food."

As Mario, Luigi and Starlow were leaving, Wario stopped them. "WAIT!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Mario, annoyed.

"Did you say that there was a birthday party?" asked Wario.

"And food?" added Waluigi.

"Yeah." said Luigi.

"Can we come? PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE?" they both pleaded.

"No, unless you both say the magic word." smirked Mario.

Luigi and Starlow both stifled a snort.

"Well, what IS the magic word?" wondered Wario.

"I'm not telling you," said Mario, with a smug look on his face. "Figure it out yourself."

"Um… is it 'Abracadabra'?" asked Waluigi.

Mario, Luigi and Starlow burst out laughing.

"Is it 'Oh please, wise old guy, bake me a garlic pie'?" puzzled Wario.

Mario, Luigi and Starlow laughed even harder.

"Maybe it's 'Skadaa, skadeen, bring me my foot cream'?" guessed Waluigi.

Mario, Luigi and Starlow were now in hysterics.

"Aha! I got it!" grinned Wario, "It's 'sorry'!"

"I'm so embarrassed…" cringed Waluigi.

"Correct!" Mario tittered.

"I thought they'd NEVER get it right!" giggled Starlow, trying to compose herself.

"I nearly wet my pants!" laughed Luigi

"Ewww… TMI!" retorted Starlow, disgusted.

"Sorry." chuckled Luigi.

"Yeah, so, can we come to the party now?" asked Wario.

"Sure, now that you apologised!" smiled Mario.

"Great! Will there be tacos?" asked Waluigi, excitedly.

"No, unless you bring some from your taco stand." smirked Starlow.

"Fair enough, I guess." chuckled Waluigi.

"Follow us, then!" called Luigi.

Wario and Waluigi did so, and followed the trio to the party.

"I can't wait to see the look on Princess Peach's face when she shows up!" laughed Starlow.

"I know!" laughed Mario, "This party's gonna be cuckoo crazy!"

* * *

 **Will Princess Peach's surprise party go as planned, or will someone interfere with the festivities? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must apologise for the year long wait for this story to continue, I've been busy with other things in my life… But anyway, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

It was 6pm and the party was almost ready. All the guests that Mario, Luigi and Starlow had invited had successfully shown up, and the trio had just arrived at Toad Town square, where the party was being held, with Wario and Waluigi now arriving.

There were decorations, presents, balloons and a huge table filled to the brim with delicious food, drinks, and of course: the cake! And the biggest accomplishment? Princess Peach hadn't known a single detail about the party!

Peach felt lonely today. Nobody had wished her a happy birthday, nor did anyone show up to the castle doors.

"Did everyone forget about my birthday…?" she thought to herself. She eventually decided that a walk would cheer her up.

As she set off however, she could faintly hear a lot of talking and laughing coming from Toad Town. "That's strange," she muttered. "everyone is gathered at the square. I'd better head down and see what's happening."

"This is Max T. reporting for MKNN (Mushroom Kingdom News Network), coming at you live from Toad Town square, where preparations are ready for Princess Peach's surprise birthday party! We're all just waiting for the special birthday girl, she should be here any second no-" He noticed Peach approaching. "Everyone, she's finally here!"

In unison, everybody cheered "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS PEACH!"

Peach was taken aback, but she was overcome with absolute joy! "So they _did_ remember!" she exclaimed.

"Of course we did, princess!" Mario smiled. "We went around the kingdom this morning, just for you!" Luigi chimed in. "And we invited everyone we could find! We wanted to surprise you!" added Starlow.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that you did!" laughed Peach. Kylie Koopa approached with her camera.

"Happy Birthday, princess!" she beamed. "Are you all ready for the photo shoot?" "A birthday _this_ important needs to be in the Mushroom Kingdom Times, right?" added Mr. Hicks, her boss.

"Right! Ready when you are!" giggled Peach.

"EVERYONE, GATHER ROUND!" Kylie yelled to the crowd. "TIME FOR THE PHOTO!" Everyone did as they were told, all ready and posing, with Peach at the very centre.

"Everyone, say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACH'!" Kylie instructed to them.

"Huh? I always thought we said "cheese" before a group photo?" Luigi wondered, prompting some of the others to chuckle.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PEACH!" everyone yelled as the photo was taken. The rest of the evening was filled with fun and games, laughter, and overall, everyone was having a fantastic time. Waluigi had even set up his taco stand, but for once, he was giving them away for free! Imagine that? Waluigi not charging anyone! It certainly wasn't like him to do something like that, but he was in a happy and generous mood.

Meanwhile however, in Bowser's castle, Bowser, leader of his army 'The Koopa Troop', happened to be tuned into MKNN and was watching Peach's party being broadcast. He was _not_ happy, to say the least.

"GRAAAAAAAAGH! Why does no one acknowledge my birthdays?!" he huffed. "Calm down, dad," said Bowser Jr., his son. "don't you appreciate me, the Koopalings and your army celebrating your birthdays?"

"I know, Jr., and I'm indeed grateful. I was just implying that _they_ never do."

"Who's _they_?" wondered Jr.

"Y'know, the Mario Bros. and all of their pathetic friends." said Bowser.

"Oh yeah," said Jr., sheepishly. "but why are you complaining about that, dad? You should already know that _they_ don't celebrate your birthdays for a reason."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bowser snapped. "EVEN THOUGH I MESS WITH THEM, THEY SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE AN OUNCE OF DECENCY TO CELEBRATE SUCH AN OCCASION OF MINE!"

Bowser Jr. was taken aback, but he composed himself. "Y'know, dad, I'm really starting to struggle believing that you're _actually_ grateful for our acknowledgments." He turned to leave the throne room.

Bowser had had enough, without saying a word, he grabbed Jr. and chucked him into his little Clown Car, before hopping into his own and flying off to Toad Town square to crash the festivities. Jr. had no choice but to go with him.

"This party has been great so far!" said Peach. "I'm especially glad that Bowser or anyone else hasn't crashed it and tried to ruin it!"

"Knowing him, said Starlow. "I imagine he's being a big baby about the whole thing!

While she and the others laughed about her comment, Peach unfortunately spoke too soon, because at that moment, Bowser and Jr. came crashing in! Some of the guests got frightened and ran to a safe distance.

"Thanks for jinxing it, Peach..." Daisy retorted. Peach blushed and gave a wry smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bowser began. "pardon my intrusion, but I just wanted to-"

"Get outta here, you wretched reptile!" barked Mario. "You were NOT invited, and neither was your ugly son!" added Luigi.

Bowser Jr. was outraged! "SAY THAT AGAIN!" he yelled. "I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU, MOTHERHUGGER!"

"LANGUAGE!" Bowser shouted.

"Get out!" said Starlow "You don't even have to do any explaining; we already know why you're here!"

"Splendid, Chippy," smiled Bowser. "because I actually didn't want to do any explaining in the first place." And with that, he snatched up Peach and headed back towards the castle. "MARIOOO! LUIGIII!" she screamed.

"PRINCESS!" the brothers yelled. "This is terrible!" exclaimed Toadette.

"He even destroyed our hours of hard work with those decorations…" mumbled Toad, glumly.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Yoshi! You three had better go over there and stop him this instant!" Toadsworth ordered.

Yoshi's face fell. "Awww, do I have to?" he whined. "But I was enjoying the food so much…"

"Easier done than said, Mr. Mayor!" said Mario as he and Luigi climbed onto Yoshi. "We'll be back before you can say 'BOO-HOO! No one cares about _my_ birthday! Woe is me'!" Luigi added, imitating Bowser's whinging.

Mario gave him an unamused look, this wasn't an appropriate time for jokes. "...Sorry." Luigi said with a sheepish smile. The trio then set off towards Bowser's castle.

Starlow decided to tag along too, she had tons of experience with Mario and Luigi in their fights with bad guys. "Miss Starlow, where do you think you're going?! Stay here!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor. I'll be fine, trust me." she winked.

"Very well then, do what must be done." said Toadsworth with a sigh.

Starlow left the square to catch up with the brothers and Yoshi, Bowser was not getting away with this unscathed!

Eventually, they reached Bowser's castle and barged in to find… no one! The place was empty!

"That's weird," said Mario, surprised. "where do you think everyone is?" he asked the others. Before they could answer, they heard Peach screaming behind them! Alarmed, they turned to see Peach tied to the top of a huge birthday cake, which in actuality was a huge bomb! It was magicked up by Kamek and the Koopalings, and it was set to detonate in ten minutes!

"I hope your birthday today was a good one, princess, because it's guaranteed to be your last!" Bowser cackled.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Mario Bros., Yoshi and that annoying yellow thing that Bowser keeps complaining about from time to time!" All of a sudden, Kamek and the Koopalings appeared to stop Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Yoshi!

"Bha ha ha ha! We've waited for the three of you!" Larry boasted to the heroes, knowing that they've been waiting to fight them.

"MORTON PROTECT THE PRINCESS! MORTON CRUSH HEROES!" Morton spoke in his unusual speech pattern.

"If you think that the birthday of the princess is going to be important, just you wait until we get rid of you!" Wendy did a sassy remark to the heroes solely to annoy them.

"Bha ha ha haaaa! Sounds like a butt-kicking is coming up at any moment!" Iggy crazily boasted in his usual way while laughing in a maniacal manner.

"Pfft, do they even know that they're messin' with us? What a joke." Roy acted arrogantly towards the heroes, impatiently waiting to defeat them without any hesitation.

Heeheekee~! We've been waiting for this moment! Lord Bowser is going to be so pleased with us!" Lemmy kept bouncing around on his ball, while pulling silly faces to annoy Mario and the others.

"Poor Mario, still vanting to celebrate the birthday of the dear princess. You should leave if you don't vant to get hurt!" Ludwig pointed his wand at the heroes, willing to fight them at any moment.

"So, what'll it be for you, Mario? Either you go back to that trashy excuse of a birthday party, or you try to challenge all of us at once? Your call, plumber boy!" Kamek told Mario, if he was going to leave the castle or fight them at once as he pointed his wand at him.

"If you think we're going down _that_ easily, you've got another thing coming!" snapped Mario.

"Bah! Always being the hero as always! Koopalings, you know what to do! Get them!" Kamek ordered, as the two sides commenced battle.

"MORTON CRUSH BAD MARIO WITH FIRE!" Morton transformed his wand to a flaming wooden mallet as he, Ludwig and Wendy went after Mario and Starlow.

"Gwe he he he! You and Chippy vill not stop us as long we vork together!" Ludwig boasted as he used his wand to magically increase their strength while Wendy created multiple copies of herself as a means of distraction.

Meanwhile, Iggy and Roy took no time to confront Luigi in hopes of exploiting his cowardly nature, with Roy trying to use his own fists while Iggy summoned a Chain Chomp to chase him!

"Gwa ha ha haaa! Let's see if you can avoid this, Luigi! Roy, give him a taste of your fists to that scaredy cat!" laughed Iggy.

"You better do giddyup, punk! This is goin' to hurt in no time!" Roy threatened.

Yoshi on the other hand, had to deal with Larry and Lemmy, who were planning to complicate things for the green dinosaur!

"Let's get this nonsense over with. Lemmy, you know what to do! I'll keep that pest busy with a few… reinforcements! We'll squish him flat in no time!" Larry quickly summoned some Koopas and Paratroopas and Lemmy went straight after Yoshi solely to crush him with his ball as the Koopas and Paratroopas tried to distract Yoshi from attacking the hyperactive little Koopaling.

The heroes were doing their best to reach the top of the bomb to untie Peach before it blew up, but the interference from Kamek and the Koopalings made it too difficult to do so. They were at quite the disadvantage, and only forty seconds were remaining until the bomb exploded!

"Mario, what are we gonna do?!" Starlow shouted to him.

"We don't have much of a choice," he replied. "you'd better do what you only use as a last resort!"

"Right then, here goes nothing..." the Star Sprite nodded, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Within a few moments, the star on her head became brighter, and her attack was fully charged. With that, Starlow took a deep breath and then yelled "SUPERNOVA SPARKLE!" as a big, pink laser shot out of her star, which hit the rope, burning it and releasing Peach. The attack always caused Starlow to cough after unleashing it, since she always had to build up and release a lot of energy in order to successfully pull it off. There were now only fifteen seconds left until the bomb blew up!

Peach however, was nervous about jumping from such a great height and was hesitating from doing so. "Just jump! I'll catch ya'!" Mario assured her. And so, Peach closed her eyes and leapt off the cake-bomb and squealed as she fell, but being true to his word, Mario caught her. Only five seconds left until the explosion!

"GUYS, FOLLOW ME AND TAKE COVER!" Mario screamed as he and the others ran to a safe distance… just in the nick of time too, as the bomb finally exploded!

As soon as it detonated, the Koopalings and Kamek had no time to escape from the explosion, causing all of them to fly into the castle, defeating them all at once!

"O-ow… Just you wait, Mario! The next time we meet up, I will make our next battle quite the EXPLOSIVE showdown you've been asking for!" Kamek taunted Mario one more time as he passed out afterwards.

"MORTON DIDN'T LIKE KABOOM…" Morton responded in conjunction with Kamek as he and the rest of the Koopalings passed out simultaneously.

"It's a shame that we have to fight those guys all the time…" Mario sighed to the others. "But on the bright side, at least they always end with a _bang_!" he joked with a wink, as they all laughed.

"Come on," said Luigi "we'd better head back to the square.

Bowser shouldn't've acted unreasonable with his minions, but of course, he lost the plot as always. "YOU NITWITS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER SOMETIMES!"

Yoshi carried Peach on his back as they went back home. "That was a close call back there…" she muttered. "Don't worry about it now, princess." Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah, the only important thing is that you're safe!" beamed Starlow. "You're right, Starlow." Peach said, smiling. "I just have the party guests on my mind right now, I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're safe and sound, princess." said Luigi. "Yeah, and luckily, the cake wasn't ruined, since he didn't land his Clown Car near the table!" added Mario with a laugh. "We can still do the whole cake-and-song shtick once we're there!"

That did it, Peach was overjoyed by the news! Eventually, they made it back to Toad Town square. The other guests were so relieved to see them return after a long time.

Max T. returned to the MKNN broadcast. "Apologies, viewers. Bowser decided to interfere earlier, but things are now back to normal, and everyone is about to do the whole cake-and-song shtick that all you folks are familiar with, for the princess! Let's get back to this ceremony, already in progress."

"Alright, everybody!" instructed Mario. "All together now! 1, 2, 3…!"

 _Happy Birthday to you! / Happy Birthday to you! / Happy Birthday, Princess Peach! / Happy Birthday to you!_

"Blow out the candles, princess!" chuckled Toadsworth. Peach smiled, took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles. (There were a _lot_ of candles!) Everyone clapped and cheered!

"So princess, how was your birthday today?" asked Toadette.

Peach paused to think. "It was…" Everyone glared at her in suspense…

"THE BEST ONE I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!" she yelled with delight. Everyone else was shocked!

"But princess, you were captured.. _ON YOUR BIRTHDAY OF ALL DAYS!"_ exclaimed a surprised Starlow.

"Are you implying that you didn't mind being in danger like that?!" asked Toad. "With your life put at risk?!" Daisy added.

Peach giggled at everyone's disbelief. "No," she explained. "I consider this one the best of my life, because it was so exciting!"

Everyone else sighed and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, mamma-mia!" said Mario suddenly. "I almost forgot something!"

He ran off to his house, and in no time, returned with a present for Peach. "Here you are," he beamed. "a gift from my heart!"

Peach opened it, and was delighted to see a little Peepa doll inside. "Oh, Mario!" she said. "It's so adorable! Thank you so much!"

Mario blushed. "You're welcome!" he chuckled.

"You two deserve a present as well!" giggled Peach with a wink. Mario and Luigi were both bewildered. "But princess, it isn't even our birthday!" said Luigi. (The brothers shared the same birthday, with Mario being only a few minutes older than Luigi.)

Peach didn't say anything. Instead, she simply went over to Mario's cheek and gave him a kiss. Daisy did the same to Luigi, and the brothers were both overcome with love and they were blushing hard! "Oh… uh… thank you…" they both mused happily, before they fell over with a serious case of the love bug, and everyone laughed.

It truly had been Princess Peach's best birthday ever, but of course, she hoped she would never get captured on such an occasion ever again!

* * *

 **Once again, I must apologise for making you all wait for over a year for this story to continue, but I hope you liked it as much as me and my co-writer, Gustavo, had fun writing it! We have lots of ideas for stories cooking up in the future too, so stay tuned for more Super Mario Misadventures!**

 **Follow me (Mevans2703) and my co-writer (LightBlueSquid) on Twitter, if you'd like to share your thoughts with us there! See ya!**


End file.
